Rachel's Memories of Fighting
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This is a very heartfelt story, starring Rachel Moore of "Case Closed". The story of how she first met Narue Nanase, and how the drama began. Once started out as a friendly day, turned into a situation, involving the fight that made their friendship strong. Parts of the story is roughly set, BEFORE and AFTER Case Closed's movie: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. Rated T for violence.


"_**Rachel's Memories of Fighting"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__This is a Fan Fic, featuring Ran Mouri of Detective Conan (Created by Gosho Aoyama), or in the English Dub, Rachel Moore, of Case Closed.__**  
**__Sadly, this is pretty much a Crossover Fan Fic, with the star character from__ Narue no Sekai (Created by __Tomohiro Marukawa__), Narue Nanase.__**  
**__This is a Fan Fic Rivalry battle, similar to another anime._

* * *

The other day, Rachel Moore and Kirsten Thomas were in the school gymnasium preparing to set-up a fighting exhibition at Kirsten's school in Osaka.

"Thanks again for the opportunity of helping me," Kirsten said, "I'm just happy that my Aikido skills will be shown."

"Oh, it's no problem," Rachel said, "I just needed a break from being with Dad and Conan. Those two are a handful."

"Well, Harley's been nagging at me to call it all off, but it seems I have no way of changing his mind," Kirsten pouted.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Rachel insisted, "It _reminded _me of Jimmy, who tried to stop me from a Karate Exhibition; it worked."

"Some boy detective…" She smirked, "And he _still _hasn't come back since last time?"

Rachel said nothing; she carried a box of weights all the way to the gym supply closet.

"You need any help?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh, no; I'm cool," Rachel replied, "I can handle this on my own. Thank you."

Rachel arrived at the supply closet, and tried to put the weights away. She placed the box by the crate of basketballs and sat down in exhaustion.

"PHEW! That was tough!" She thought, "If Jimmy were here, I'd teach him a thing or two and make him work this task!"

She then looked at a basketball hoop, with a tattered net.

"Only Jimmy and I have lots of memories together when we were kids," She thought, "But… when Jimmy left… I remember _her_."

She shuddered in fear, remembered the she met, weeks after Conan lived with her…

* * *

Rachel was shopping for some rice and vegetables for dinner. However, when she grabbed a daikon, another hand approached hers. She looked at a girl, with long brown hair, spread out in an upside-down V, with a yellow headband on her, wearing a white Middle School uniform.

"Wow, these are expensive," she said, "Excuse me, Miss? Would you like to tell me how much this is? I would like half of this white radish."

Rachel was merely confused. She asked her, "Why are you asking me? Couldn't you just buy the whole radish?"

The girl replied, "Huh? Well, I just wanted one, but I only have enough for half of it…"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but…" Rachel tried to explain, but the girl apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'll get something else." She placed the daikon down and walked away.

Rachel felt bad about it, and then called to her, "Wait! How about this? _I'll _buy the daikon for you, and we'll split it."

"You mean it?" She said gleefully.

* * *

That night, after their shopping was done, they walked together, heading home.

"Thank you for the radish, I'm truly grateful," the girl smiled.

Rachel smiled back.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Narue," she responded, "Narue Nanase."

"Hi, I'm Rachel Moore," She replied, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know me, I have been living in home, for a while," Narue stated, "Father and I are pretty much all alone together."

Rachel asked, "How come? Is your family rich?"

"Actually, since mother died, I wanted to save my money, at all times," she retorted, "And… well, my sister lives next door to me."

Rachel then sighed and said, "I know how you feel… back then, my father was poor, but since he became popular, we started to become happy."

"Oh? Is your father… the Detective Richard Moore?" Narue asked.

"Yes… yes, he is." Rachel responded.

Narue then glared and shouted, "I hate him! He's always hurting kids!"

"When did that came up?" She cried and then thought aloud, "Oh… Did you saw him hurt Conan on a case my father did?"

"YES! And if I ever see his face, I'm gonna punch him right in his puss!" She shouted, "I can tell! I saw him punching that poor boy's head, after he snaps."

"Oh, that," Rachel explained, "That's because Conan was _always _playing detective; but he helps my father well that he becomes famous."

"That's no excuse!" She shouted.

"Oh, calm down," Rachel retorted, "Once you'll see him soon, you'll understand."

Narue calmed down and smiled, "You're right… What was I thinking?"

When they got home, Rachel then told her if she would come visit _her_ house for tea.

"Oh, well…" Narue replied, "It seems it's a bit small, but I'll show you around, one day."

* * *

The next day, Rachel went to some run-down apartments. She was informed that Narue lived there. She saw Narue, in a white sweatshirt, shooting some hoops outside, just so she needed the exercise.

"Hey, Nanase!" Rachel called out.

Narue turned around and saw her. She let out a smile and asked her if she can join in. Rachel agreed and had a one-on-one pick-up game.

Later, they went inside Narue's house, which was in a wide 2-storied building, like a motel, and had some tea together.

"So," Rachel asked, "How did you live here in the first place?"

"Oh, father came to this planet to study life," Narue answered, "It _does _sound weird, but it's all true."

"Oh, is he studying wildlife?" She asked.

"Well, actually, he stopped after his order from the Head Inspector. But, he worked out in the street repairs now, just so we can have money for the rent." She replied.

Rachel then snickered, "You think you had it rough? Father was so into working, he started to work as a detective."

"How come?"

"Well, he started out as a policeman, but quit after certain reasons; plus, in your perspective, he has been lazing around in his office; but I care for him, on account he's only 43."

Narue scoffed, "My father's older than that."

"Narue, why do you live in this dump in the first place?"

"Big sister told me that, as well; she said I can move to her house instead, but I'm happy. Besides, I go there whenever I need to cook. We don't have a stove or a microwave here."

"Sorry, I asked," Rachel said.

Narue got up and cleared the dishes.

"Uh… I forget to ask," Rachel tried to ask Narue, "But… by planet, what do you mean? Because, I saw a sign that said "Galaxy Federation" on your door. Is there something I should know?"

Narue smiled and responded, "Well, you wouldn't believe me… but…"

"No, go on. Say it!" Rachel demanded.

She then said with much delight, "I'm an Alien."

"Oh…" Rachel said as she was convinced.

Hours later, she left Narue's house and went back to her father's office, or her home. When she got home, she pulled out the bed and sat down. She then started to shake.

She got up in fright and shouted:

"**WHAAAAAAATTT?**"

* * *

Rachel started to shake her head, trying to forget that moment.

"Ever since then, I was shocked of hearing Nanase's cry of an identity." She thought, "I mean an alien for a friend? Don't get me wrong, but she looks human to me. I don't mind it, but… would people start calling her a freak?"

She then got up and rummaged through the pile in a box. She pulled out a pair of kendo gloves.

"I remember these," She thought, "I used to fight against her in a showdown… all because of what she did to father."

* * *

She remembered how it happened…

Narue, one day, visited Rachel and her father. Rachel's father, Richard Moore approached her and had a grimacing smile.

"Well, hello," Richard said in a suave mannerism and introduced himself, "You must be Rachel's new friend… I am the great detective Richard Moore. How may I be of service to you?"

Narue started to tremble in fear. She then balled up her fist up and socked him in the face.

"PERVERT!" She screamed.

Richard fell down, with a little blood on his face. He was knocked out.

"FATHER!" Rachel screamed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Narue apologized, "But seeing your father gave me chills."

"And you had the audacity to punch him?" Rachel shouted, "By God, he's a detective!"

"So?"

She then calmed down and said to Narue, "Yeah, you're right. I forgot to mention… he can be a crusty old lady chaser on occasions."

Narue walked downstairs and said, "This visiting time is cancelled; thank you for the _hospitality_."

Rachel gasped as Narue left her home. She rushed downstairs and grabbed Narue's arm.

"You… you apologize to my father! NOW!" Rachel screamed.

"Why would I do that?" Narue responded, "Besides, I said it before that if I ever see him again, I'd clobber him!"

Rachel then was fuming, "NARUE NANASE! This has gone too far!"

Narue was shocked by her anger. Rachel let out a fierce punch to a pole; it bent downwards.

Narue watched on in fright, "Oh… my… goodness…"

Rachel then held her fist tight and cried, "Get away from me! Nobody treats my father with disrespect… unless, of course, he gets what he deserves."

Narue walked away and started to cry a bit.

"Miss Rachel, why do you care for that perverted windbag for a father?" She cringed.

Rachel looked down and said nothing. She looked at Narue, but has disappeared.

"Nanase…" She thought.

* * *

Rachel narrated what happened next:

"_I never saw her again. On the day after Jimmy's birthday, which was also the day he saved me from the time I was trapped in a skyscraper. When I told Serena all about that incident, she was so happy for me. But she also said something about a challenge to me… by a girl from Sakura, Japan. I asked Serena if she was available at the time; she said that she's been waiting until May 1__st__, but I never answered her challenge. So I decided to invite her over to fight me in my school. Days later, I got a reply saying that she loved to, but we fight in our own disciplines. Then came that fearful day… June 7__th__…"_

Rachel was getting warmed up in the school gymnasium, where all of her fellow students were watching and rooting her on. Rachel was in her white Karate GI waiting for her opponent.

"Where is she?" She thought.

Just then, the doors opened and revealed a young girl, in her school's P.E. attire. She had long brown hair and a small height.

"It couldn't be…" Rachel gasped, looking at her blue eyes.

The girl was, in fact, Narue Nanase.

"I didn't recognize you with your hair very long; it's beautiful," she called.

She approached Rachel and shouted, "Save it! Why didn't you accept my challenge recently?"

Rachel then stuttered, "Well, you see…"

"Don't play stupid with me!" She scoffed, "I had some time to think. And knowing about this whole Bomber Incident, I figure that Richard Moore was behind all this… with the investigating and all! Some detective!"

She put on a pair of Kendo gloves and started to punch in place, like a pair of boxing gloves.

"What is she doing?" One student called.

"Is she stupid?" Another called out.

"Is she serious?"

"That kid has no respect for her and the great detective."

"That girl is cute, but she's too young to fight."

"Rachel will cream her!"

"What the heck are you doing?" Rachel shouted.

Narue responded, "Just needed some gloves. After the whole incident from months ago, I came fully protected!"

She then posed and said, "Now, let's go!"

Rachel then bowed to Narue. Narue bowed back.

They both charged at each other and clashed with a bunch of punches and kicks. Narue let out a fierce roundhouse kick, but Rachel countered with a barrage of lethal punches. Everyone in Rachel's school was excited with their favorite student getting the best to Narue. However, 20 minutes have passed and both girls were exhausted.

"Hey, Nanase," Rachel gasped, "I… I want an apology… towards my father…"

Narue then growled, "NO… I won't… he's a creep…"

Rachel smiled and said, "Well, you realized that _nobody _makes the daughter of the great detective, Richard Moore, really angry."

She clutched her fist and started to growl quietly. She placed her leg back and was ready to launch.

"NO…" She thought aloud, "I won't let you have your way!"

Narue then charged at Rachel.

"You're _way_ too inexperienced, Nanase," She thought, "Just you wait! You're about to meet a _true_ Karate champion!"

She screamed and launched her kick towards Narue; however, Narue ducked her kick and grabbed Rachel, delivering an overhead takedown severely, slamming her to the ground. Rachel, who was lying on the ground, was astonished.

"How?" She thought, "How did she counter my kick?"

All the students were clamoring over what happened.

"WHOA! Did you see that?"

"She took down the All-City Karate Champion in one throw!"

"Who _is _she?"

"Wow! I want her autograph!"

"Aw, man! I want to see Rachel win."

Narue looked at Rachel, who was upset.

"Miss Rachel, I'm sorry…" She apologized, "Sorry I was ever mean towards you and your family. But I meant what I said about Mister Moore."

Rachel got up on her knees and began to tear up.

"Why? How? How can you beat me like this?" She cried, "WHY? I'm a 6-time All-Japan Karate Champion!"

She then pounded her fist to the ground and started to sob.

"Darn it! Why?" She sobbed, "I lost to you?! No! Why me?"

She then started to cry out Jimmy's name, leading the entire student body in concern.

"Jimmy, where are you?" She cried, "I'm… I'm scared…"

Narue then approached her and asked, "Are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel responded with tears, "I… (Sob)… Jimmy… I want Jimmy…"

"Rachel," She asked, "Are you okay? Is this Jimmy guy that important to you?"

Rachel nodded and asked, "Why should you care? I am the best in Japan in fighting, but I sometimes get clouded by my thoughts of that Jimmy Kudo! Why do you care?"

Narue then kneeled down towards Rachel and asked, "You _were _so great."

She held her shoulders.

"Narue…"

"I know how you feel. You are a great fighter and I feel you pain; but have you ever thought of forgetting him?"

"Huh?"

"If this Jimmy fellow is important to you, then don't let it get the best of you," She explained, "You can still compete, but focus on Jimmy whenever you want to be sad… _this _place, it's not the right place for you."

She wiped off Rachel's tears and smiled. Rachel then thanked Narue; but she wasn't finished.

"I'm just happy that when I first met you, you were a great friend." Narue added.

Rachel then remembered the moments she had with her and said, "Thanks. You know, for an alien, you really are strong."

They both got up and bowed at each other. As Narue left, the students were murmuring towards each other.

"Did I just hear her right? That Nanase chick is an alien?"

"No way! The way you look at it, she's human."

"She's cute, but she's no alien."

"I can't believe she beat the great Rachel Moore!"

Rachel smiled on as Narue disappeared into the sunlight.

Rachel put away the Kendo gloves and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Since then, Narue and I became best friends," she narrated, "Even when Jimmy isn't around, or Conan, or Serena, or Mom and Dad, she _always_ brightens me with a smile."

She left the supply closet, only to find Kirsten a bit annoyed.

"Where were you?" She snapped, "You're late! I needed your help and you weren't there!"

"Sorry, Kirsten," She apologized, "But I had somewhat of a memory."

"Is it about Jimmy?" She asked.

"No… it's someone else." Rachel responded.

Rachel & Kirsten left to the gymnasium to finish up the decorations.

Later, outside the gym, they had a can of juice together.

"So, tell me, Rachel," Kirsten asked, "Who was it that you were thinking of?"

"Well, she was a great person," she replied, "She was very cute, a very interesting girl, and she had taught me to focus whenever Jimmy is gone. Oh! And she's also an alien! (OR so I thought…)."

"That's ridiculous, next thing you'll tell me is that Harley is Gomera!" Kirsten sneered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! She was very great! She knows my Dad pretty well… I think."

Rachel & Kirsten continued to chat.

* * *

That night, when she returned to Tokyo, she was visited by Conan.

"Hey, Rachel! Welcome home!" He shouted.

"Conan, how are you doing?" Rachel patted Conan's head.

"I'm okay. Oh, by the way…" Conan said as she gave her a package.

"This was given to you, yesterday, in the mail," He continued.

She looked at the package; it was delivered from Sakura, Japan.

"Nanase?" She thought, "Why would she give me this?"

When she got home, she opened the package and found a red sweatshirt with the words "Moore" stitched on the side. She even read a note that was on it.

"_Rachel,  
Over the past couple of years, I wanted to show you my friendship. I want to thank you for the fun time. Say HI to your friend, Jimmy, for me… and, even if I do not like it, watch your father. And if you're ever in the Sakura area, look me up!  
Narue."_

Rachel let out a tear and wiped it off.

"Nanase… I am glad I met you." She thought with a smile on her face.

"Hey, who's it from?" Conan asked her.

She responded as she put the sweatshirt away, "Oh… just a friend."

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
